Christmas hunting
by FunnyGhostXD
Summary: Well the gang go to the twins house to go treasure hunting. Short story. Who will win the prize.


**Funny:Well this is a BMF Christmas story, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey guys, what time is it?"Asked Suiseki who was gazing out of the window."It's 9:30 pm. Why?"Asked Madoka. Gingka, Madoka, Kyouya, Yuu, & Tsubasa were currently at the twins house listening to Christmas music."That's a secret for me to know, & you not to know."Suiseki said & winked at her. Madoka stared at her weirdly."If you say so."She said.

* * *

30 minutes later...

"Geesh, its boring here, hey Suiseki & Souseki, why did you called us for?"Asked Yuu."It's 10 already?Ok so some of you crazy people have been wondering why we call you for, right?"Asked Suiseki. There has been some 'Yeah's'."Well were going for...Drum roll please."Sound of drum rolls has been heard.

"TREASURE HUNTING!"Yelled out Suiseki.

"Oh cool, what's the prize?!"Demande Yuu excitedly."A gingerbread house."Said Suiseki."What, that's lame."Said Kyouya turning the door."Also a 450 dollar credit card."Added Souseki beside him."I'll do it!"Said Kyouya."Great, here's the list!"Said Souseki giving the list to everyone.

"Stripped scarf, a pair of garden scissors, a pink & blue rubber duckie, a book of poetry, a watering can, a teddy bear, box of fake snowflakes, & a box of gumdrops!Aren't these a little bit easy to find?"Asked Tsubasa."Normally yes, but when Suiseki hides it, it's kind of hard to find."Said Souseki smiling.

"Well start now maggots!"Suiseki said a she banged two stoves together.

* * *

**With Yuu**

"A striped scarf. Hmm.. It's problaby in the closet."Said Yuu. He went running toward the closet. What no scarf! Wait, what is that?"Yuu said as he spotted something shinning. As he got closer he realised..."Hey, it's a watering can!"Exclaimed Yuu."And garden scissors!"Exclaimed Yuu.

Scissors & Water can, Check.

* * *

**With Gingka**

"Where the heck will I find a pink & blue rubber duckie!"Gingka yelled knocking the book shelf. A pink & blue rubber duckie."Well that was easy!"Said Gingka. He was about to reach it when.."Hold it Hagane!"Apperantly Kyouya snatched the duck first before Gingka grabbed it.

"Hey, I had it first!"Exclaimed Gingka angrily."Hey let's make a deal. If you help me find these things, I'll let you get the half of the 450 bucks!"Said Kyouya. If you can see closely, there is a tiny tug of smirk forming."Alright then, deal."

The mouse is caught in the trap.

* * *

**With the twins & Madoka**

"Hey, how come you're not going treasure hunting?"Asked Suiseki."Well knowing them, I don't want to get in the way of some crazy boys."Said Madoka."True that Madoka, true that."Said Souseki.

"Want to watch some TV?"Asked Suiseki."Yeah sure."Madoka said already grabbing the remote.

* * *

**With Tsubasa**

"Now where would I hide a box of gumdrops."Tsubasa had checked the kitchen already, but had no luck of finding the box of gumdrops."Dang it!I knew I shouldn't had come in Suiseki's place."Said Tsubasa getting tired. Tsubasa checked everywhere in the place. He looked in the bookshelf.

"So hiding the box inside a book, huh?You should hide it better."Said Tsubasa as he discovered the box inside a fake book cover."So it seems like I need to get the rest of the stuff as well."He muttered.

* * *

**Back with Kyouya**

"So, let's go looking for the scarf Hagane."Said Kyouya glancing over the the closet."Hagane, let me see youre scarf over there."Said Kyouya gesturing for the scarf."What no!This cost me 10 bucks."Said Gingka."Give it, I told you that I will give you the other half."Kyouya said.

"Alright, fine."Said Gingka. Kyouya got a red sharpie, & carefully painted the scarf to make it look realisticly sewn over."There, now that is settled, let's go."Kyouya said.

* * *

**With Yuu**

"Aww man, where do I get a poetry book if it isn't In the bookshelf!"Yelled out Yuu. He checked to the kitchen & checked the cabinets to look for some food."Aww sweet!Here's the book. No wonder she hides it in weird places."Said Yuu.

Who would put a book in a kitchen cabinet?Suiseki.

* * *

**With thetwins & Madoka...**

"TIMES UP!"Yelled out Suiseki. Everyone gathered from their positions, holding out what they got."Well it looks like the winner is Yuu!"Announced Souseki."And Kyouya, really?I was sure that the scarf I hid was green & red, not red & white."Said Suiseki."Darn it!"

"Here Yuu. So watcha gonna do with the 450 dollars?"Asked Madoka."I'm going to buy every ice cream I want!"Exclaimed Yuu happily."Hey Tsuabasa, look on the bright side, at least he won't spend all your wallet."Said Suiseki."I guess so."

"Kyouya, you owe me a new scarf!"Yelled Gingka."Too bad. Not getting it."Kyouya said leaving out of the house.

* * *

**Funny:Like it?Review please!Merry late Christmas everyone!**


End file.
